


Make you feel good

by flowerbed1



Category: Connor franta/Troye sivan - Fandom, tronnor - Fandom
Genre: Bottom Troye, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-28
Updated: 2015-12-28
Packaged: 2018-05-10 00:23:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5561623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerbed1/pseuds/flowerbed1
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor wants to make Troye feel good, and he does.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Make you feel good

"Lay down," Connor commanded, without sounding very _commanding_. He was a little flustered as he watched Troye crawl onto his bed, smiling while letting his head sink into the pillows he had stacked on top of each other.

With slight hesitancy Connor walked over to his nightstand to get the bottle of lube he kept in one of the drawers. He set it on the floor before sitting down next to Troye's legs on the bed, and reached over to unzip and undo the buttons on his jeans. A bit awkwardly, Troye put his hands underneath his head while glancing down at Connor, groping his back when his jeans were coming off, and closed his eyes when Connor discarded them to the floor.

Despite the fact that they had been together for months, nearly a year, this was new to them. In the midst of a make out session on the couch Connor had gotten the idea that he wanted to make Troye feel good. He wanted to do something where the only goal was to make him moan, twist and turn, come on his stomach. He wanted Troye to be sweaty and out of breath when he was done.

Now, in the silence of Connor's room, he felt a little less confident about his skills.

But he decided to ignore that. It was Troye after all.

He leaned over the slightly pale, skinny figure but let his hand brush against the prominent bulge in Troye's underwear, and kissed him softly on the lips. He moaned quietly against Connor's mouth, moving his hand from underneath his head to Connor's jaw and bucking his hips into his hand.

The silence in the room may have been awkward, but it also made it more fun. Every little breath that was taken could be heard, the quietest little whimper would almost echo as it left his mouth. The sound of Connor's hands moving around Troye's member, and now, the sound of their lips losing touch as they slowly pulled away - Connor loved it, and the nervousness was already starting to fade.

He had to ignore his own pulsating member to continue on his mission. So while sitting back up on his knees, he slipped his fingers in under the fabric of Troye's boxer-briefs, and pulled them down toward his feet.

"Take your shirt off?" Connor said, sitting back with his hands in his lap. He acted as if it was a simple task not touching the naked skin of his perfect boyfriend, but in reality, he had to hold his own hand to fight the urge.

Troye obliged and sat up to remove the shirt from his body, and quickly threw it to the floor. He lay back down and spread his legs slightly, enough for Connor to scoot forward and run his hands up his thighs.

At first, the touch of his hands were light as a feather. Only the tip of his fingers traveled up, and then down, only to continue to his inner thighs. Troye closed his eyes when Connor's hands were only an inch away from his balls, and harshly held his breath when they ventured even further up.

He didn't touch where Troye wanted to be touched, though. The closeness of his fingers sent a shiver down his spine, but he seemed frustrated where he made little hip movements, as if he tried to blindly guide himself to Connor's hands.

To tease him even more Connor massaged his groin, but not close enough to touch any parts that he needed him to, and the quiet moan turned into a frustrated, but low groan.

"Connor," he said, protesting, and when Connor looked up he saw Troye had opened his eyes, his eyebrows knitted together and his mouth shaped like a small O.

Connor laughed once at that. He liked the sound of Troye's voice when it was all strained and desperate, but he himself kept quiet and didn't answer. Since he didn't want to be mean - the whole point was for Troye to be pleasured, not punished - he leaned down and started kissing the base of his member. Troye's head landed back on his pillow with a loud sigh.

While reaching down to get the lube bottle from the floor, he started massaging Troye's balls with the palm of his hand. The sound of the bottle opening seemed ten times louder in Connor's room, with only a bed and a mirror to stop it.

After spreading a little lube onto the palm of his hand, he took a light hold of Troye's member. Immediately he moved his hand up towards the head, but in an impossibly slow motion. Troye moaned breathily, but his eyes remained closed, as if he focused on every sensation the touch brought.

When Connor picked up the speed a bit, Troye's legs curled up, and his left cheek turned to touch the pillow. With Connor's other hand massaging his balls, Troye seemed to be near the edge, so Connor stopped.

He leaned over Troye's body again, but this time without Troye noticing. His eyes were still closed and his whole body jerked when Connor whispered in his ear.

"Can I get it?" he asked, following with kisses running down his jaw to his neck.

Troye nodded quickly, letting out a breath he had been holding and turning his face to the ceiling again.

Connor nodded, got up from the bed, and walked to the door of his closet. Before opening it, he turned around to look at Troye. He was flushed, sweaty and hard. His dick strained against his stomach, and was wet with lube and pre-come, and Connor felt himself getting hard only from the sight.

"Don't touch yourself, okay?"

Troye's hand had just begun traveling south when he was told off, and he groaned as he retracted it. "Fine."

Connor nodded and turned around, opened his closet door and stopped by the nearest shelf. Behind the shirts he very rarely used, he saw the vibrator he had bought in a moment of frustration while being apart from Troye.

He returned to the bed with said vibrator in hand and smirked when he saw Troye's longing eyes following his hand. When Connor put the toy on the bed beside them, he went back to closing his eyes, but this time his hands grabbed the white sheets underneath him.

Troye _loved_ being fucked. He'd had a hard time admitting that he wanted to try bottoming at first, but once he was comfortable with Connor and they finally tried it, he didn't have it in him to deny it any longer.

Connor spread lube onto his fingers, and without any warning, he inserted three at a time, his other hand slowly pumping his length. Troye's balls tightened and relaxed and he let out a prolonged moan, which sent jolts of pleasure to Connor's southern regions. He loved the sound of Troye moaning and groaning and breathing heavily, while his face told just how much he loved what was going on.

Pumping his fingers in and out, he released his dick and leaned down to suck on it a few times. Troye moaned loudly at that, but Connor was careful not to tip him over the edge, and stopped every time he was near, building him up slowly and carefully in a way he knew Troye loved.

" _Connor, please,_ " he practically begged, and Connor knew what he wanted. Sure, his finger was crooked, brushing against his prostate with every thrust, but it was nothing compared to being completely full, and Connor knew it.

When the vibrator was covered in lube he brushed it against Troye's opening, up an down and over his balls and dick, inner thighs and up to his stomach. Finally back where Troye wanted it, Connor pushed it inside. He watched it disappear into Troye's body, seeing how his muscles tightened around the toy. Troye groaned and breathed heavily, his mouth hanging agape as Connor pushed the vibrator inside in a painfully slow speed.

Once inside, and completely fully inside Troye, so that Connor's fingers touched his skin, he turned the toy on. It vibrated on the lowest force, but it was enough to make Troye clasp the sheets and buck his hips up. His eyes were screwed shut and he moaned while Connor slowly pulled the toy out. But before the toy fell out, he pushed back in, much harder this time.

With every few thrust he made the vibrations stronger and louder, which also increased the volume of Troye's wrecked moans. They were low as his voice was, and they were raspy, breathy, and enough to almost make Connor come in his pants.

Connor's left hand began pumping Troye's dick, and he was beginning to twist his hips, his moans shaky and the pitch of his voice becoming unusually high. Connor knew he was close, so he angled the vibrator upwards to hit his prostate, hard and rough motions while his hand focused on the head of Troye's dick.

One, two, three thrusts, and Troye cried out his orgasm. The thing with Troye was that when he came, he wasn't loud. He held his breath, and as he let it out a few seconds later he would moan uncontrollably, his hips jerking up into the hand that was wrapped around his member as the white fluid started to cover his stomach.

Connor sat back and stroke Troye's legs while watching him come back from his high. He had his eyes closed while loudly breathing in and out through his nose, eventually opening them and looking up at Connor.

"Hey, you," Connor said, using his hands to crawl on top of him, but without coming in contact with his white-covered stomach. He laughed when Troye attempted to answer, but closed his eyes, shook his head and smiled contently instead.

He kissed Troye languidly, his tongue finding its way into his mouth and his hands cupping his cheeks.

Pulling away, Troye smiled and looked down between their bodies, and only now did Connor realize the vibrator was still on. And inside Troye.

He sat up and slowly pulled the toy out of Troye's ass, put it aside and stood up from the bed.

"I'll get something to clean you up," he said, smiling.

With his face flushed, Troye nodded and smiled. When Connor left the room he heard him breath out heavily, and when he spoke his voice was happy, satisfied.

"Oh my _god."_


End file.
